


Mother

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: The house is too empty this year and Molly finds herself all alone on Mother's day.





	Mother

The house felt empty. Molly sat on a too big, too soft sofa and frowned at a book she shouldn’t have time to read. She glanced at the clock occasionally; most of the hands pointed to home, but it didn’t mean the burrow anymore. Her children had spread all across the country, and some had even gone across the globe. It was hard not to miss them, especially today.   
Mother’s day used to be chaos. The boys would squabble over who did what, and they’d inevitably forget to watch Ginny and Ronnie, so there’d be a point in the day when someone would realise they were missing and everyone would be thrown into a wild panic. Molly would spend the day laughing so hard she nearly choked, and being ushered out of rooms and pretending not to hear their poor attempts at whispering. She had always spent the week leading up to it apprehensive and tense (what if they couldn’t find Ginny this year? What if someone burnt themselves in the kitchen? What if? What if? What if?) But it was definitely worth it.   
“Mum?” Molly’s head shot up. That had been Ginny’s voice, hadn’t it? Perhaps she was going mad in her old age. Maybe the house was so quiet that she’d-  
“Mum! Happy Mother’s day!” There was a flash of red hair and then several people tumbled onto the sofa with her. Molly barely managed to make out the distinctive voices of Ginny, George, Bill, Ron and Charlie as they pulled her into a tight up. She could just make out a somewhat more restrained Percy hovering at the edge of her sight, with a big grin on his face.   
“You didn’t think we’d forgotten did you?” Bill asked, looking worried. They all settled back a little, looking apologetic and guilty.  
“We would’ve come earlier, mum,” George interjected, “Only we had to make sure the kids didn’t burn the house down. You know how it is!”  
Molly glanced at each of her beloved children one by one. They were all beaming at her, and several carried slightly squished bouquets of flowers, or small presents and cards. The clock, she noted with an ever growing smile, showed every hand at ‘Home’.  
It was chaos again this year, just like every year. None of the kids (except George) had learnt how to cook, so they squabbled over everything as usual, and Molly didn’t have a moment to read her book because someone was constantly pushing her out of the room, and they whispered deliberately loudly so that she knew what they were doing and didn’t fret. It was perfect, Molly decided. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
